1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to front three-point hitches and more specifically it relates to a front three-point hitch system for allowing a hood and grill of a tractor to be opened free of obstruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front three-point hitches have been in use for years. Typically, a front three-point hitch is attached to the front portion of the frame of the tractor wherein a pair of arms support an implement or other object. The main problem with conventional front three-point hitches is that when they are utilized upon tractors with a forward tilting hood, such as the CASE STX series tractor, the front three-point hitch obstructs the opening of the hood or the front grill.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a hood and grill of a tractor to be opened free of obstruction. Conventional front three-point hitches do not allow for the opening of a hood or the grill of a tractor.
In these respects, the front three-point hitch system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a hood and grill of a tractor to be opened free of obstruction.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of front three-point hitches now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new front three-point hitch system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a hood and grill of a tractor to be opened free of obstruction.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new front three-point hitch system that has many of the advantages of the front three-point hitches mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new front three-point hitch system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art front three-point hitches, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of support plates attachable to a tractor frame, a pair of cuff members extending inwardly from the support plates about a pair of opposing apertures, a support structure pivotally attached between the pair of support plates by a pivot pin, a pair of extended tubular supports extending outwardly from the support structure about an aperture positionable within the cuff members, a main pin removably extendable through the apertures within the support plates and the support structure, a pair of support arms pivotally attached to the support structure, and a pair of hydraulic cylinders connected between the support structure and the support arms for effecting movement of the support arms with respect to the support structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a front three-point hitch system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a front three-point hitch system for allowing a hood and grill of a tractor to be opened free of obstruction.
Another object is to provide a front three-point hitch system that allows an individual to easily access under the hood for maintenance and examination of the tractor.
An additional object is to provide a front three-point hitch system that can be utilized upon various types of tractors.
A further object is to provide a front three-point hitch system that does not require the complete removal of a front three-point hitch to access the tractor.
Another object is to provide a front three-point hitch system that provides quick and efficient access underneath the hood of a tractor with a front three-point hitch.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.